This Time and Day: Prolougue
by Rinko
Summary: Strange fanfic... about it'll be centered around Yanagi, and it's... plain strange ;;^^ Please R & R


Damn, I'm depressed… anyways, hi, I'm Rinko, new to FF.net… This is a really strange fanfic, written mostly because I've been reading too much Card Captor Sakura for my own good. This is a fanfic inspired by CCS, and lots of ideas blatantly stolen and based on the series. However, while the ideas are based on CCS, the plot is really different so... *shrugs* I don't know... make what you wnt of it. The prolougue is strange, and most ideas will only be explained later so... *bows* gomen for the weird freakiness ^^;; Words in .: :. denotes thoughts.

************************

A Currently Untitled Yanagi Fic

Prolougue

************************

He smiled, as he dropped onto the chair.

"I had that dream again, last night. That girl... with the healing power. She crying again. I wanted to touch her so much, and stop her tears."

Silence.

Hesitation. "I see." A statement. The girl sighed, tucking her brown hair behind her ear. 

"You think I'm insane too, don't you?" 

.: Yes. :. "Iie... I don't, after all, we've been best friends since what, kindergarten?" The girl bit her lip.

"I know, how hard it is for you to understand, but I feel these dreams, like I was there, in that era, fighting for her, my hime. Everything is so real, and so familar, like I've finally returned home." A wistful smile.

.: Your home is here. :. "No... I understand, like how you can't fit in in real life, then you feel like you can find solace in your dreams." She said, forcing her voice to become even and unhurried.

"You don't understand..." There was a pang of sadness in that statement. The boy looked up, and as his blue eyes met hers, he sighed. "You don't understand at all."

.: I understand. I do. I want to. But I can't if you won't wake up. :. 

The boy broke the stare and looked across the road. Then -- he saw her. Smiling, laughing, as her long brown hair fanned out behind her. The girl in his dreams, the one who healed everyone, except the one she loved most.

"Hi...me..." he croaked out, as he ran across the road.

"Makoto-- Iya!" The girl behind him shouted.

There was a thud.

Yanagi Sakoshita turned into another junction, oblivious to everything.

***********************************

"Makoto-chan, Makoto-chan!" The girl called out, as the boy slowly opened his eyes. 

"Hi...me..." He whispered coarsely.

"Makoto-chan..." The girl sobbed, as she clung onto him. "I was so worried for you... they said there was no chance you would ever wake up, but I knew you would..."

The boy turned to look at the sobbing girl. 

"Who... are you?"

A tear slid out of a single cerulean eye, splashing onto the floor as the doctors rushed into the room.

***********************************

_3 months ago..._

"Yanagi-chan!"

Yanagi whirled around, her hand resting on the gate. "Nani?" She replied softly.

"Ne, Yanagi-chan, are you in a hurry?" Kamiyama-san the gardener, asked Yanagi.

"Iie..."

"Good, could you do me a favour? A niece of mine just moved into town, and she's opening a shop soon... knowing her, she'll probably forget herself in her work and forget to eat her lunch," He explained, grinning fondly at Yanagi. He turned around and picked up a lunch box, handing it to her. "So could you just pass this to my niece, just tell her it's from me, and make sure she eats it."

Yanagi grinned back. "No problem," she replied. Kamiyama-san had always been such a nice man, and he had worked for the Sakoshita family for a good deal of years. She could still remember his kindness towards her when she was still a child, always looking out for her when her parents were out of town. "I'll be glad to help you."

"Arigatou, Yanagi-chan," Kamiyama-san smiled back at Yanagi, bowing his head slightly."She should be at the shop right now, it's just down the street from the cake shop, you know, the one that's been vacant for a while?" Yanagi nodded. "Yeah, that's the shop..."

"Okay, I think I know which one." Yanagi said, as she waved good-bye to him before opening the gate and running off.

***********************************

"Konichiwa..." Yanagi called out cautiously, as she opened the door.

There was the sound of slight pandemonium in the back room of the shop before a girl emerged, cobwebs sticking onto her long brown hair that had been tied back into a loose ponytail. "Ko-- Konichiwa, I'm afraid we're not open for business yet, as you can see," she gestured to the various of cartons on the floor. "We'll only be opening on the--"

"Ano, I'm afraid your mistaken. I'm not here to buy anything..." Yanagi quickly replied, reaching back and taking out the lunch box from her backpack. "Are you Kamiyama-san's niece?"

"Kamiyama-san?" The girl looked confused, then a knowing smile creased across her face. "Oh, Kamiyama oji-chan!" She grinned, as she absent-mindedly brushed of the cobwebs from her hair. "Hai, I'm his niece... then wait a minute... you must be Yanagi-chan! I recognize you from the description oji-chan gave me. Ne, you _are_ as kawaii as he described you." She reached out to pat Yanagi's head. Yanagi silently sweatdropped. "Excuse me for my rudeness... atashi wa Yuutsuki Akeru desu. 18 years of age this year." 

Yanagi couldn't help but grin back at Akeru despite being overpowered by the latter's genkiness. "Hai...atashi wa Yanagi Sakoshita desu, I'm one year younger than you... Kamiyama-san asked me to pass you a lunchbox, he also said to make sure you ate it..." She passed Akeru the lunchbox.

"Aw shucks... oji-chan is too kind sometimes," Akeru replied, waving her hands in the air like she was swatting a fly. "He knows me too well... you aren't in a hurry are you?" She peered at Yanagi.

"Iie... but I have an appointment later at 12:30."

"Good!" Akeru exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Then you should stay with me and accompany me while I'm eating."

Yanagi glanced at her watch. _12:05..._ she had twenty-five minutes to kill before meeting Hanabishi-kun, and Akeru-san did seem like an awfully nice person, albeit a little hyper... "Hai, I suppose I do have time to spare," She smiled back at Nakamura.

"Sugoi! Here, I'll get some chairs," Akeru returned to the backroom before re-emerging with two stools. "Gomen ne, I don't have anything fancy to give you." She smiled awkwardly, dusting off the stool. "If it's too dirty for you..."

"It's fine," Yanagi said firmly, sitting down. She hated it when people overly-humbled themselves in her presence and treated her like she was some fragile little rich girl. "So," she began, trying to clear the awkward silence that followed. "What are you going to sell here?"

"Oh, just some curios and whatits we found in my grandparents house. My grandfather did a lot travelling in his younger days, and he collected all sorts of stuff. He passed away recently, and my parents were clearing out the house when we found all these cartons of... stuff. We went through it and classified it and stuff, and since my father got transfered to this town by the company he works for, we decided to move here and open a shop." Akeru shrugged, shovelling another mouthful of rice into her mouth. "You won't believe the junk old people collect. My, this is delicious..." She chewed her food thoughtfully. "Tell you what, over there is a box of trinkets and some miscellaneous jewelry that was in my grandfather's collection. Look through it, if you see anything you like, take it."

Yanagi was taken aback. "I... I couldn't... this belonged to your grandfather... it wouldn't be nice..."

Akeru rolled her eyes. "Oh come on... if you don't accept my gift, it means you look down on my family." As Yanagi opened her mouth to refute that statement, Akeru raised her hand. "No no... take something. I insist. Just treat it as a thank-you gift for being so nice to oji-chan."

Yanagi nodded towards Akeru. "Arigatou..." There would be no point in arguing with Yuutsuki-san, she decided. She made her way to the carton and opened it, rummaging through it carefully. 

Then she saw it. Nestled at the corner of the carton was a tiny golden key, and embedded on it was a tiny orb with a symbol inside. She'd seen that symbol before... on the back of Kagerou's hand.

"See something you like?" Akeru piped up, walking over. "Take it, it's yours."

Yanagi blushed. "I couldn't... here I'll pay for it."

"Pay for it?" Akeru asked incredulously, spewing a few grains of rice out. "Oji-chan would kill me! Nah, take it. If you don't, I'll get really mad."

Yanagi opened her mouth to say something, but seeing the murderous look on Akeru's face, quickly shut it. "A...Arigatou... Yuutsuki-san." She quickly kept the ker in her pocket.

"What what exactly did you pick out?" Akeru asked, eyeing Yanagi shrewdly. Yanagi shrugged and made a vague movement with her hand. "Okay, so don't tell me." Akeru pouted. She glanced at her watch. "Oh dear, it's already 12:24... you'd better make a move now or you'll be late for your appointment." She ushered Yanagi out. "Come back after we open! Bring a friend or two. Or even your boyfriend, ne?" She winked at Yanagi.

Yanagi blushed crimson red. "Ano... I will... jya ne!" She called out before hurrying out of the shop, waving goodbye to Akeru.

Akeru smiled indulgently as she watched Yanagi run away.

Then she sighed and closed her eyes weariedly before returned to work.

***********************************

Strange, ne? I know it's freaky, but I promise it'll get better. Soon. Real soon. ^^; I hope.


End file.
